


Daddy's Got My Back

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Butch's hopes of a weekend to himself are dashed when Bella arrives home from school with a bomb shell...@RocketBabe OC's Bella and Chase from the fic Rainbow HorizonReferences teen pregnancy and a bit of waccy baccy! Enjoy! :)
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 6





	Daddy's Got My Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocketBabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketBabe/gifts).



She was late. Very late. But she was never late? Bella scrolled through her phone in desperation trying to calculate her last period from her calender. The annual water-sports fiesta at school was the last time it seemed. But that was nearly 7 weeks ago... Bella paced her room, the panic slowly starting to sink in at her predicament. She had been seeing Justin, a senior at the Pokemon school on-off for the last few months. He was cute, but they both had tempers so often clashed. He preferred to have a woman who was 'under the thumb' and expressed jealousy at Bella going out or talking to her other male friends. Of course Bella rarely put up with that shit, which led to them breaking up, him apologising, her taking him back. And so on and so forth...

Bella flung herself down on her bed and uncharacteristcally broke down in tears. There was no point trying to sugar coat it, she was obviously pregnant. Justin hated using condoms, said he 'didn't like the feel of them'. Oh how could she have been so stupid? And then there was her family... her Mum Cassidy would freak out, big time!!! Her brother Chase would be horrfied and her Dad? Well, Bella wasn't 100% sure how Butch would react. They were so close, she was a complete Daddy's girl and Butch was far more tolerant and understanding than Cassidy. But even Bella had to admit this might be a step too far this time.

"Bella?" came a voice.  
Her room-mate Katie poked her head around the door and saw her friend sobbing into her pillow. Suddenly worried, she rushed over in an attempt comfort her.  
"Oh Bella! What's the matter? Come on you can tell me! Everything will be ok!"  
Bella slowly sat up and fumbled with a tissue. Her make-up was smudged and her hair looked a complete mess. Katie couldn't remember the last time she bad seen her like this, if ever!  
"Everything is not ok..." she muttered.  
"Well are you in some kind of trouble? Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Katie. Bella looked up at her and shook her head.  
"No... I think i'm pregnant..." she sobbed.

"Oh wow...um ok!" said Katie in surprise. "How do you know? I mean have you taken a test?"  
"No" Bella admitted. "But i'm late... usually i'm like clockwork! I just don't know what to do..."  
"Well it's a bank holiday weekend from tomorrow so the school is closing until Tuesday remember?" Katie explained. "So I don't know if the on-site nurse will be available..."  
"Oh shit I forgot..." Bella said miserably. She dissolved into fresh tears.  
"I want my Daddy!" she bawled. She would give anything for a cuddle with Butch right about now.  
"Um..." Katie reached forward and gave her friend an awkward hug. She was a kind girl and a good friend to Bella but even she had to admit it was so odd to see her in such a state.

"Most people are going home for the weekend" Katie explained. "Why don't you go and see your parents, they'll help you suss it out i'm sure?"  
"You don't know my Mum!" Bella muttered darkly. "This would be like literal end of the world! I'd be out on my ass faster than you can say Rapidash!"  
"What about your dad though? He seemed really nice when I met him briefly" Katie replied.  
Bella hesitated. "Maybe..." she said. She absent-mindedly scrolled through her Facebook feed but came to a stop as something caught her eye! Cassidy had checked into a spa all the way on Cinnabar Island with her friend Wendy.

"A whole weekend away with my babe! No husband, no kids and no Pokemon - perfect! Bring on the champers!!!"

"Mum's away..." Bella realised. And with Chase on his Pokemon journey with Rose. That meant Butch was home. Alone. Bella sprang to her feet and began chucking some stuff in a bag.  
"I'm going home" she garbled. "It's just Dad at home! I mean, that's the lesser of all the evils".  
"Well as long as you're sure. It'll be ok Bella!" Katie said reassuringly. "I'll walk you down to the ferry yeah?"  
"Thanks Katie, you're the best!" Bella mumbled as she hugged her friend. "I'll keep you posted obviously!"  
"You better!" her friend said sharply. 

"Come on then you! There's a ferry leaving for Akala in 25 minutes!"  
________________________________________

"Grubs up guys!" called Butch as he placed 7 bowls of Pokemon food on the floor. Almost immediately, what could only be described as a stampede echoed throughout the house. Mightyena, Houndour, Sableye, Hitmontop, Primeape and Drowzee all appeared and went to their respective bowls to begin eating. Butch cracked open his first beer of the weekend and sighed contentedly. The rest of the kitchen was a pigsty but he didn't care.  
"Cheers to the weekend!" he said to no-one in particular. He took a swig before deciding to count the Pokemon. But there were only 6 of them and 7 bowls...  
"Right ok rat, where are you?" He grumbled. After quickly scanning the downstairs he returned to the kitchen scratching his head.

"Eh Mighty, have you seen Raticate?" he asked his partner Pokemon.  
The wolf gave a low bark and looked pointedly in the direction of the backyard. Pokemon didn't like to snitch on each other but Mightyena figured he should at least give his master a clue!  
"Heh thanks fella, knew I could count on you" Butch smiled. He bent to scratch his ear before heading out into the yard. Mightyena hesitated for a few moments before exchanging worried eye contact with Primeape and Hitmontop. Sableye and Houndour were already tucking in, completely oblivious. Any second now...

"YOU MANGEY LITTLE BASTARD!"  
Butch appeared back at the door, bright red in the face. He slammed his beer can down in fury.  
"So none of you were planning to let me know he was digging up my vegetables?" he shouted. "Thank you very much!!!"  
The Pokemon carried on eating uneasily as they listened to Butch attempt to shoo Raticate off the allotment.  
"Gerrof you little shit!...oh I am so going to fetch the hosepipe in a minute!!! You...Bella?!"  
The Pokemon all stopped eating and dashed outside. Bella was standing by the gate, looking slightly puzzled at the sight of her angry looking Father and Raticate trampling all over his allotment.

"Aww hey guys!" she said affectionately as they all attempted to clambour her at once. Houndour was especially excited and almost knocked her over.  
"Guys! Come on give the girl some air!"  
"Er...what is going on?" She asked.  
"Ol' Mr Vermin here! Digging at my plants!" panted Butch. He scrambled back off the garden and grabbed at the poke-balls he had left on the window-sill.  
"Right, everyone return! Now!"  
The Pokemon all grumbled as they disappeared in flashes of red. They were all desperate to see Bella! Raticate took great care to ensure he gave Butch the stink eye as he was re-called. Butch glared at the poke-ball before placing it back on his belt.  
"I swear to god this is the last time I have that old flea-bag on my own! Houndour and Sableye are as good as gold, but Raticate? Forget it!"

"Well this is obviously a bad time Dad..." Bella said deflated. "I'm sorry I should have rang first..."  
"Oh what are you on about squirt? It's great to see you! But you know it's just me yeah? Mother's away for the weekend" Butch explained. "Was planning to catch the game on t.v and drink to be honest with you!"  
"Sounds great..." Bella said. "A perfect, stress-free weekend!"  
"Well that's the idea" Butch said. "What are you doing home anyway?" he asked her curiously. "You didn't want to come hang out with me surely?"  
Bella struggled to fight back the tears as she hesitated. She thought she was good at hiding it but Butch knew his daughter. She wasn't herself.  
"What's up squirt?" He asked gently. "Come on, you know you can tell me. Whatever it is, we can put it right".  
Bella wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She glanced up at Butch with a sad, exhausted look etched upon her face.  
"Daddy, please can I have a cuddle?" She sobbed.

"Oh sweetheart, of course you can!" Butch cried as he pulled his daughter into a warm embrace. Bella buried her face into his chest, he still had that smokey smell to him mixed with a slight hint of colongue. It was probably one of the earliest smells she could remember as weird as that sounded. Butch stroked at her hair, occasionally planting kisses on the top of her head.  
"Daddy, you love me no matter what right?" Bella mumbled.  
"Oh god Bella, what is it? Drugs? Obviously you know i'm partial to a bit of weed myself. Heh we could do a joint this weekend if you like, what with your Mother gone an' all!"  
In spite of everything, Bella managed a small giggle. She never gave him nearly enough credit but her Dad could always make her laugh no matter what.

"No, not drugs..." she said quietly.  
"Tattoo?!"  
"No Dad! For fucks sake..."  
"Well?!" He pressed.  
"Daddy, you love me no matter what right?" Bella repeated.  
"Yes Bella! Jesus! Beyond anything you could ever imagine! You kids are my freaking world, you know that! Now what is it?!" Butch said impatiently.

"I think i'm pregnant..."  
________________________________________

Butch stared blankly at his daughter for what was no doubt an eternity. Bella, his baby girl he had sworn to care for and protect her whole life, pregnant? An unpleasant feeling washed over Butch where it felt like his whole world was spinning out of control. Bella averted her eyes to the ground, not daring to meet her Father's gaze. Butch couldn't help but notice how different she seemed. The lively, chatty, micheivous Bella was nowhere to be seen. Instead she had been replaced by a frightened and lost young girl. He didn't like it one bit. This couldn't be happening right?  
"Daddy?"  
"Hm?"  
"Daddy please say something..."

"I...I don't know what to say yet" Butch said flatly. "But...how about another cuddle instead?"  
He offered his arms once again and Bella fell into them sobbing.  
"I'm...i'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!" She cried.  
"Shhh. I don't hate you squirt. You're my beautiful, strong girl. I love you Bella Starr Kidd! From the moment you were born, always have done, always will! So enough of that right now!"  
Bella clung to her dad, not daring to let him go. She knew in that instant it had been 100% the right decision to come home and confide in him.  
"I'm glad to be home..." she whispered.  
"Yeah well...it might be a mad house Bella, but know this! We're a family and we stick together" said Butch.  
Bella nodded "thank you Daddy".

Butch took her by the hand and led her into the house. They both sat down on the sofa, Butch still keeping a hold of Bella's hand.  
"So let's suss out the practical stuff first... have you taken a test?" He asked her. Bella shook her head.  
"No...not yet..." she admitted.  
"So why do you think..."  
"I'm...uh...late Dad!"  
"Ohhh I get you!" Butch said, going slightly pink. It was Cassidy that had dealt with all that stuff, he had kept well out of it.  
"Well... tomorrow we'll go to the pharmacy and get a test so we'll know once and for all" he said. "Then we'll go from there".

"You're not going to tell Mum are you?" Bella asked, suddenly worried.  
"Well... I can't really keep something like this from her" Butch said. "Both our lives wouldn't be worth living, you know that!"  
"Dad please!" Bella said desperately. "She'll literally kill me with her bare hands... please! I'll do anything..."  
"Shh Bella baby calm down! Ok I won't say nougut... but look, you should probably get some sleep. You're stressed and exhausted. Everything will be ok, we can't do anything right now so we can discuss it in the morning".  
Bella nodded reluctantly, "okay..."  
"Go on sweertheart, up you go. We'll figure it out, I promise. You know I never break a promise!"  
"Thanks Daddy... I love you" Bella said as she trailed slowly up the stairs. She was eager to get into her own bed.

Butch came to the bottom of the stairs and watched after her as she disappeared into her room.  
"I love you too squirt..." he muttered.  
________________________________________

Nightfall soon descended across Akala island. It was a clear yet cool night. The ocean was calm and the only sounds that could be heard were the distant crash of the waves and the crickets in the long grass. Everything else was perfectly silent and still. All that is, except a faint light coming from a garden shed on HeaHea Walk.

Butch sat on an empty crate, staring deep into the lantern which was propped up on some old car manuals. Instead of beer cans, an empty bottle of whiskey was placed on the floor. He was so cross with himself for reaching for the bottle, just like his old man. Taking a heavy drag upon his cigarette, Butch let out a hollow cough as several tears spilt from his brown eyes. Selfishly, he realised he had no-one to confide in himself and goodness knows he could have done with some sound advice right about now. But he had promised Bella he wouldn't tell and he certainly wasn't going to break her trust. Butch kept re-living the look on Bella's face when she told him, he knew it would probably stick with him forever. She looked so frightened and so desperate. Butch had no clue how to protect her from what was coming, he felt guilty and worst of all, a failure as a Father.

He got up and wandered over to his small wooden desk in the corner of the shed. Pulling out a box, he carefully lifted the lid, setting aside his favourite chocolate, his 'special' tin and for some reason his passport until he found what he was looking for. It was a photograph of him and Bella the day she and Chase were born. Bella was sleeping in his arms as he was lounged back in the hospital chair. Her tiny hand was clasped firmly on his finger, clearly with no intention of letting him go. Butch held the photo up to the light but soon began sobbing even harder. He flung the photo down and stumbled out of the shed towards the wall at the back of their yard. Butch stopped just before it and stood there crying in the darkness for a few minutes. He was painfully aware that he probably looked mental as anything but he didn't care.

Suddenly without warning, he raised his fist and with an angry yell punched the wall with full force. A few pieces of stone chiseled off and flew across the grass. Pain instantly shot all the way up the his elbow, it was obvious he had damaged something. Butch dropped to his knees in agony, clutching his hand. His angry sobs were now mixed with those of pain and worst of all frustration at losing control. He knew he had to be strong for Bella's sake, and this was not the way to do it.  
"I'm sorry Bella! I'm so sorry my baby girl" he choked.

Unbeknown to him, Bella had been watching from her bedroom window and had seen the whole thing. She had never seen her Dad 100% lose control like that before. He had been angry, he had raised his voice, he had expressed disappointment but he had never gone beyond the point of no return. Bella watched miserably as Butch staggered back to the house clutching his hand. She heard him faffing downstairs, no doubt trying to find something to strap his hand up. She tip-toed back to bed and pulled the covers up over her head in an attempt to mask the sound of her own crying...  
________________________________________

Butch was awake at sunrise the following morning having not slept much at all. He was still reeling from the events of last night, not to mention his hand was still killing him. He was certain a couple of his knuckles were broken and his wrist was badly sprained. He knew he ought to get someone to have a look at it, but right now his only focus was on Bella. Dressed in comfy joggers and a t-shirt, he slowly made his way down the stairs with his coffee mug, he certainly needed it this morning! But to his surprise, Bella was already up which was definately not like her, especially on a Saturday.

"Morning sweetheart, didn't get much sleep either?" Butch asked his daughter.  
Bella shook her head. "Nope" she said. She noticed her Father's clumsily bandaged hand and decided it was best to play ignorant for now.  
"Your hand? What happened?" She asked him innocently.  
"Oh!" Butch glanced down at his hand, he hadn't thought of an explanation.  
"I uh, tripped on the mat coming inside last night" he lied. "Stuck my arm out to protect myself and twisted my wrist".  
Bella managed a small smile to herself. She knew he would lie, he would do anything to protect her and Bella realised then that he didn't want her to worry anymore than she had to.

Butch poured himself a coffee, which proved tricky with one good hand and leant on the counter facing his daughter.  
"So we'll head to the pharmacy once i'm done with this coffee ok?"  
"Uh yeah... I was thinking about that, Mrs Harris runs the HeaHea pharmacy doesn't she?" Bella said.  
"Yeah? So?"  
"Well... her daughter Beth was at Pikachu Valley school with us. Mum's still quite friendly with her, and well... she's a bit of a gossip!" Bella explained.  
"Oh crap! Her!!! Uh yeah good point...." Butch replied. "Ok well we'll go to the one in the next town. KoniKoni City".  
"But how will we get there? You can't drive with your hand like that!!!" Bella exclaimed. Her worry turned to dismay when Butch grabbed the car keys.

"It'll be fine Bels! I'm used to driving one-handed" he reassured her.  
"How so?" She asked him curiously as she zipped up her jacket.  
"Well... you know... one hand on the wheel and the other on your Mum's va..."  
"Ok Dad!!!!!! Shall we get going?!" Bella said pointedly. This was definately NOT the time for that sort of reminiscing.  
Butch walked over to the door and held it open for Bella. As she went to walk through it he gently placed his good hand on her shoulder.  
"It's ok princess" he muttered. "Daddy's here. I'm not going anywhere"  
Bella managed a smile. She felt a little better to know that.  
"Thanks Dad" she said.

They headed south on the coastal road from HeaHea city down towards Konikoni City. It was another beautiful morning and dozens of water Pokemon could be seen splashing so care-free in the ocean. However, Bella slouched in her seat, paranoid someone would recognise her. She knew how ridiculous that sounded but she just couldn't seem to think straight at the moment.  
Butch sensed her anxiety and slowed down a little so he could place his duff hand on her knee.  
"Never a dull moment with you eh?" he laughed nervously.  
"Oh Dad don't! I'm think i'm starting to understand what Mum says about me" Bella muttered sadly. "Chase is such a good person, kind, smart and then you have me... I think I must just have all the badness of both twins".

Butch frowned and faced the road again. He cast his mind back to last night when Raticate was digging up the garden. On reflection, Butch knew he only did that when he was feeling stressed and he probably missed Cassidy. It was true that being the more 'spirited' of the two, Bella had probably earned the unfair label of the bad twin. But Butch knew deep down that she was caring, determined and loyal. Afterall She had to have picked up some good qualities from him and Cass somewhere...  
"Things aren't always what they seem Bella" Butch explained. "I mean I was harsh to Raticate last night and as for you...well..."

"Well?" Bella asked. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear this.  
"Bella you're a fucking pain in the arse. You have been since the moment you were born. You're stubborn, you're disobedient and when we try any sort of discipline you think it's all 1 big joke! You think life is one big party and adventure. But do you know what? I wouldn't change a single thing about you! How on earth could I? You wouldn't be our Bella. Sure Chase is a good lad and that Rose is a sweet lass but sometimes, just sometimes Bella I think they're a little too good. I know I can always count on you to laugh at my inappropriate jokes, come out for a smoke or help me with the odd white lie to your Mother".

He finally pulled up outside the pharmacy and put the handbreak on. He then turned fully in his seat to face Bella.  
"Bella, I am so fucking proud to be your Father. Always have been and always will be. And I promise you no matter what this test says i'll always be standing by your side".  
"Dad...I..." Bella began. "I just...thank you. You deserve a much better daughter than me don't you?"  
Butch shook his head. "Nope. So you remember that business when you were 13? Staying out late and mixing with Team Skull? Well me and your Mother agreed you were Karma for our Team Rocket days".  
Bella snorted. "Makes sense... hey Dad?"  
"Yes Bella?" Butch replied.  
"You'd do anything for me right?"  
"Of course sweetheart. Anything! Why?"  
"Can you go in and get it for me?"

"For god's sake Bella! I can't! They'll think it's for your Mum" Butch hissed.  
"Well i'll get judged if I go Dad! I'm 16...  
"Yes and i'm bloody 40!" Butch grumbled. "They'll be signing me up for a vasectomy at my age!"  
"What's a vasectomy?" Bella asked.  
"Never mind!" Muttered Butch. "Fine! Wait there!"  
He clamboured out of the car and went into the pharmacy. Bella craned her neck to see him in the window. Sure enough, he had a pregnancy test stuffed under his arm and was now chatting to the pharmacist. She was indicating towards his wrist and rebandaging it for him.  
"2 birds, 1 stone I guess" Bella said softly to herself.  
10 minutes later Butch left and returned to the car. He showed off his freshly bandaged hand.  
"Heh turns out knuckles are just fractured not fully broken. I've got a stronger bandage but need to take it easy for a few weeks".

"Well that's something..." Bella said. "And you got the..."  
Butch reached into his pocket and showed her before returning it inside.  
"Yep it's here. Right, let's get home and find out once and for all shall we squirt?"  
He started the car ans with a reassuring smile to his daughter they set off back towards home.

This certainly wasn't proving to be the peaceful weekend Butch had envisioned.  
________________________________________

"Ok, so you do your business on this little white stick here see? Then you pop the lid on and wait a minute!" Butch explained. Bella pulled a face.  
"Uh...ok... guess I should get this over with then"  
She walked slowly inside the bathroom, clutching the test in her now sweaty palms. Butch went to return downstairs.  
"I'll uh wait in the kitchen..." he muttered.  
"Wait! Dad! Can you stay with me? Not in the bathroom but outside?" Bella asked.  
"Oh! Course babes. Good luck!".

Bella pulled another face before closing the door. Butch sat cross legged on the landing, his back leaning against the bathroom door. Keen to avoid hearing the sound of tinkling he started muttering to himself.  
"Good luck? Really Ponch? Your 16 year old daughter is about to take a god damn pregnancy test and you're wishing her good luck?"  
He glanced up at the pictures on the wall. There was one of the twins on their first day at school and one of him giving Bella a piggyback at the beach on their 7th birthday.  
"Of course I didn't know what sex was at 16... well, actually maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration. I had my hand! Hehe"

"Thanks so much for sharing that Dad!" Bella called through the door.  
"Have you done it already?" Butch asked her dubiously.  
"Yeah... now we wait..." Bella replied as she sat down cross legged on her side of the door.  
"Now we wait..." Butch repeated slowly.  
He wasn't sure if he should be trying to make conversation at this point. But it was Bella who spoke up.  
"Daddy...tell me about the first time you held me" she requested.  
"Oh gosh Bella..." Butch said. "Well it was the day you were born obviously! Your Mum and Chase had both been whisked away due to complications. I was stood there in the delivery room in a complete daze. The janitors were moping up blood all around me. But then I heard this tiny cry and the nurse gave you to me".

"You were so tiny, literally no bigger than a bag of sugar. You clutched at my finger and fell asleep. But my god I loved you! I swore there and then I would love and protect you forever. You were so cute too with your little mop of blonde hair and tiny button nose. Heh! Even I got to admit newborns are so snuggly!"  
"Daddy!"  
"Yeah sweetheart?"  
"It's negative. I'm not pregnant!"  
Bella opened the bathroom door and Butch scrambled to his feet. Immediately he could see the relief in her face. She flung herself forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her Father's neck.  
"Heh! Well there you go" he smiled.

Bella clung on for a few moments more then eventually broke away.  
"I can't thank you enough Dad" she said. "I knew no matter what i'd have your love and support. I'm so sorry for worrying you. I saw what happened last night... with your hand I mean..."  
"Oh right..." Butch muttered. "Sorry you had to see that Bella. I just wanted to be strong for you but I was still a Dad whose heart had smashed into a million pieces. It doesn't get any easier this parenting malarky!"  
"Well hopefully I won't find out for a while yet!" Replied Bella with a grin.  
"You're damn right!" said Butch. "I'm not going to lecture you now Bella because I think you know what you need to do from now on".  
He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, his eyes widened at Cass's caller I.D. He put a finger to his lips before answering it.

"Morning Cass! Having a good time?"  
"Morning handsome! Ohh such a lovely time, just what the doctor ordered! How's your weekend going? Not too stressful I hope?"  
"Definately not! Infact I uh couldn't be having a less stressful weekend if I tried!" Butch replied. He shook his head and gave Bella evils as she stood laughing silently.  
"Oh good! Are my Pokemon ok?"  
"Yeah they're all good. Raticate was being a pain last night but he's fine now, just missing you".  
"Oh bless him! Hey listen! I heard some gossip yesterday! You remember the Harris family? Beth went to school with the kids?"  
"Uhhh vaguely?" Butch replied. Bella had a bemused look on her face.  
"Well apparantly Beth is pregnant! She's only 16, same as ours! Can you believe it?" Cassidy said.

"Blimey! Well it could have been worse, could have been Bella!" Butch winked at Bella as he answered Cassidy.  
"Well if you speak to either of them this weekend remind them to use precautions! Although I don't think Chase and Rose are yet..."  
"Well i'll pass the message on Cass" said Butch. "Just enjoy the rest of your weekend yeah?"  
"Will do! Hugs and kisses!" Cassidy cooed as the she hung up. Butch and Bella were left standing on the landing.  
"So what now squirt?" Butch asked her.  
"Have a drink and watch the game?" Bella suggested. "After all it's not as if I have to watch my alcohol intake!"

"Great idea!" Butch said. They both went downstairs and headed to the sofa. Bella turned on the t.v and quickly grabbed her phone to text Katie the good news. Butch grabbed some beers from the fridge and then went to head outside to his shed.  
"Hey, where are you going Dad?" Bella asked him.  
Butch poked his head back round the door and smirked at his daughter.  
"Gonna go get my 'special' tin" he grinned. "While the cats away!!!"  
"Haha go for it!" Bella laughed.   
"Hey Dad?!"  
"Yup?"  
"Roll one for me too yeah?"

Butch smiled. "That's my girl!"

  
The end.


End file.
